Destiel drabble
by SweetMadness.GloriousSadness
Summary: Various drabbles. Includes smut among other things!
1. Experimenting

It's just like any other night that Sam was gone, Dean and Cas are a pile of tangled, hot, sweaty limbs on the cheap hotel bed. Both gasping and clawing at each other with need.

"Dean…please…" Cas begs, placing his own fingers in his mouth to lubricate them before reaching to prepare himself.

Dean grabs the angel's hand, shaking his head and smirking. Cas squirms with desire, he _needs_ Dean to be inside him. The hunter shifts their positions so that he can straddle the angel's naked body, pulling Cas's slick hand to his mouth and slowly sucking on his fingers, making no attempt to be quiet. His bright green eyes lock onto Cas's blue stare, making him watch as he makes love to his fingers.

Cas's breathing becomes more ragged, as does his dick while he watches the hunter become the prey. A new hunger begins blossoming inside him as Dean slowly leads the angel's hand to his ass, "Do it." Dean breathes, leaning down to lock his lips with Cas's roughly, their tongues tangling wetly.

Dean had led Cas to his entrance so Cas pushes in the first digit and is rewarded as Dean moans loudly into the kiss. Before long Cas can add a second and then another, all the while Dean chokes on his moans, his back arching into the other's hand.

Cas hardens even more to see Dean in such a state of disarray. He quickly removes his fingers and lines Dean up with his now painfully hard erection, but Deans stops him again. Cas moans, this time with irritation. He _needs_ Dean, and he needs him now.

Dean grabs Castiel and slowly leads him to his entrance where he lowers himself. Cas feels the heat of Dean around him and throws back his head, screwing his eyes shut. Damn, it feels _so_ good. Cas can feel that he is now completely inside Dean, and nearly comes then and there from the close heat that the inside of Dean. Dean shudders, the chills of pleasure feathering up his spine as he slowly rotates his hips in a circle, creating even more friction.

His hands fly to lean on the angel's solid chest for support as he slowly begins to move his hips. The reaction is instant, Cas's hands grip Dean's thighs, his nails digging in as his body is rocked with the sensation of being ridden, "F..fuck…Dean." the angel pants, his eyes still closed. Dean smirks, if Cas is swearing, this must be feeling really damn good.

Cas rolls his hips up into Dean, hitting his prostate and making Dean cry out. His fingers dig into the smooth chest in front of him as fireworks explode across his vision. This sensation was new to Dean but he loved it.

Unexpectadly, Cas's hand is gripping Dean and he moans rolling his hips into the angel's grip. Cas slowly begins to stroke the precum slick Dean in time with his hips. Dean is left gasping at this action, bending forward to kiss Cas roughly. His tongue is invasive in the angel's mouth as it explores more than it ever has, every nook and cranny is tasted. Cas moans, the sensations overwhelming.

He continues to work on Dean's cock, evoking delicious moans from Dean who breaks the kiss, his back arching as he continues to ride the angel.

Dean drives down harder, Cas going further inside than ever, striking the Dean's sensitive bundle of nerves with ever thrust. Dean's vision is cloudy as he hammers Cas into him. He feels himself begin to climax, his mouth falling open and his hands gripping at the angel's chest. But there is suddenly pressure on his cock, Cas is gripping him so he can't come.

"Cas!" Dean pleads, pleasure rocking through him with the pain of being unable to release.

"Keep moving…" Cas huffs, his back arching as Dean's hips come in desperate contact with his. Dean pants heavily, moaning Cas's name in desperation as the angel feels the heat pooling in his groin.

Cas releases his grip on Dean and both men cry out as the orgasm, Dean spilling his seed in strips across Cas's stomach and Cas inside of Dean. Dean collapses on top of Cas, his body shaking in post coital bliss. Cas's breaths are ragged as his hands trail up to Dean's face. He pulls the hunter in for a sweet yet hot kiss. He pulls back before long, taking in the sight of his exhausted lover and smiles, "We're doing that more often." Dean chuckles and kisses his angel.


	2. Wings

"Hey, Cas. Do you ever actually use your wings?" Dean asked nonchalantly, his finger absentmindedly tracing the rim on his bottle of whiskey.

"Of course. They're just not always visible."

"Are they more than just those weird shadow wings?"

"They are tangible, yes. It's just that they tend to alarm humans if they see them."

Dean was intrigued now, he set his bottle down on the small hotel room table and walked to the bed where Cas sat, his hands folded in his lap. The angel looked up, his eyes carefully curious.

Dean leaned down, his lips brushing against Cas's ear, "Can I see them?" He whispered, causing the angel to shudder.

"Yes…" Cas breathed. He closed his eyes momentarily, the small crease that Dean loved forming between his eyebrows. Cas knew that they were visible when he heard Dean swear under his breath. This actually made the angel's lips curl up almost into a smile.

"Damn Cas, how do you hide these monsters?" Without thinking Dean reached up, catching one of the iridescent black feathers in his hand and twisting it slightly to watch the light dance off of it.

"It takes some concentration, but I'm used to it."

Dean let out a low whistle. He began to stroke the soft feathers with his hand, marveling at how they shimmered in the light. Cas shivered again, trying to suppress a moan. But the hunter's keen ears heard him and an idea popped into his head. He slowly began to work the feathers between his fingers, slowly moving towards the roots. The angel moaned out loud this time, twisting the bed sheets in his hands.

An angel's wings were their most sensitive appendage. Because angels normally had no need for the normal human sexual organs, their wings had become hypersensitive. So as Dean worked his hot, calloused hands over the smooth down Cas felt desire ripple through him.

As Dean reached the point that his wings jointed with his spine, the sensation became almost unbearable. His erection was now straining against his pants as Dean massaged the skin at the base of the angel's wing. Heat rushed through Cas and he felt his cock throb with need as Dean teased him.

"Dean, please." Castiel begged breathlessly.

Dean was quick to respond and reoriented himself and Cas so that the angel was straddling him as he sat on the bed. Cas could feel that he wasn't the only one turned on by his wings, Dean was just as desperate as he was. The hunter's hands fumbled with Cas's belt, moving it out of the way so he could grab him. Cas's gasp at Dean beginning to slowly jerk him off quickly turned into a moan as the hunter's unoccupied hand snaked to the angel's back to rub the point where his wing met his back.

The dark feathers shivered in response to Dean's touches, seeming to stand on end as if they had minds of their own. Cas arched against Dean's body and his own hands began to undue the hunter's jeans. He gripped Dean, pleased to feel that he was just as hard as Cas and began to slowly mimic the rhythm Dean had begun. Both men breathed raggedly, their breath swirling and mingling in the minimal space between them. Cas rested his forehead on Dean's needing the support as Dean worked both his sensitive spots at the same time. While they had had sex before, this was completely new. There was a new element of pleasure that was almost exotic.

Castiel's wings began to slowly close as he could feel himself coming close to his climax. All his muscles tightened as he worked furiously on Dean, his fingers slick with precum. Dean was alternating between pants and breathy grunts as his own body began to tense in preparation.

With one final cry, both men spilled themselves between them, the seed covering their shirts. Castiel's wings expanded completely as the angel climaxed, throwing the only lamp in the small room to shatter into the far wall.

The two men fell to the bed, their bodies still recovering from what they had just done. Castiel's wings shivered and spasmed with the after effects of his climax. Dean seemed fascinated by this and reached a hand out to stroke the vibrating feathers. Cas sighed at this, the sensation was soothing. Nothing made him happier than to know that Dean liked the thing that made him most different from his lover.

Cas leaned down, giving his hunter a long, deep kiss, his wings instinctively wrapping around Dean, protecting him. In the warm, dark cocoon Dean smiled against Cas's lips, "We're doing that again." He grinned before pulling the angel into another embrace.


	3. Bedtime

**A/N: **I have a problem. I can't stop writing Daddy!Destiel. But here's a peek into bedtime in the Destiel household.

It had been a long day and Castiel and Dean were exhausted. They had just put the twins in their beds and snuck out.

"What a day." Dean grumbled, pulling off his shirt.

"At least they had fun." Cas said softly, smiling towards the twin's room. Dean looked at the love on Cas's face and walked over, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. He kissed the side of his neck, his lips trailing lightly.

"Did _you_ have fun?" Dean whispered against the angel's skin.

"Mm." Cas answered, tilting his head slightly and placing his hands over Dean's. Dean continued to kiss Castiel's neck for a moment before pulling one of his hands away from his waist and tilting his head so he could kiss him. The men stood there for a moment, completely wrapped up in their embrace.

"Let's go to bed." Dean said softly, grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him towards the bed. Cas followed, too exhausted to do anything else. They both climbed into bed, Dean pulling Cas's back to his chest, his arm snaking around his waist to hold him close.

"I love you." Dean whispered, his voice only a breath. Cas shivered, his heart swelling. Dean didn't say those words very often so when he did Cas locked the memory away for safe keeping.

"Me too." He mumbled, his eyes closing as he grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him even closer.

The last thing Cas heard was Dean's soft chuckle.


	4. Cuddling

**A/N: **I have such a thing for Daddy!Dean and Daddy!Cas. They would love their babies so much. AWWW. So this is basically the story of how the twins started sleeping with them almost every night. The girl is Mary and the boy is Samuel (I got the names from a friend on Tumblr, I thought they were perfect!)

The twins and Cas had been asleep for about an hour but Dean still lay awake, tracing the designs on the ceiling with his eyes. There was suddenly a soft sniffling from the next room. He felt the instinct to go check on the children and followed it. He got up lithely, barely shaking the bed and walked to the door that always stayed slightly open so they could get to the twins if they needed to.

Mary lay awake on her bed, sniffing every so often. When Dean came in she turned and began to wiggle out of bed. Dean walked over, scooping her up in his arms. She giggled but he put a finger to her lips, nodding towards her sleeping brother. She nodded, her little face suddenly serious. Dean's heart skipped a beat; she looked exactly like Cas when she did that. He looked at her, his face stern but affectionate, "You can sleep with daddy if you are quiet." He placed a finger to his lips. She nodded, her blue eyes as serious as possible for a toddler.

Dean smiled in spite of himself, his chest radiating warmth. He carried his little girl back to his and Cas's bedroom. He opened the door, revealing the sleeping Cas. His face was totally peaceful, all the normal lines gone. And as it always did, the sight of his lover in his AC/DC shirt made his heart jump. He loved when Cas wore his shirts.

Dean brought Mary to the bed and slipped in with her. He put a finger to his lips again and she giggled softly, mimicking his action with her tiny hand. Dean smiled before lying down and placing Mary between him and Cas. She was instantly tired, her little pink lips stretching into an "O" as she yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

She turned, already half asleep and cuddled, fitting perfectly, into the side of Dean's chest. Dean turned to kiss her on the forehead, "Only this one time." He whispered. He turned his head, looking at the sleeping man beside him, his heart filling with pure happiness. He couldn't think of anything that would make him happier in that moment and he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Cas was awoken by the padding of little feet and a light tug on his sleeve, "Papa," Little Samuel said, his eyes glistening with tears. Cas was instantly alert, but remained calm.

"What is it, Samuel?" He asked softly, his hand reaching out to brush the bangs from the boy's head.

"I had a nightmare…" The boy's lip trembled and Cas felt his heart ache.

"Okay, you can sleep with Papa but just for tonight." Samuel nodded, perking up.

Cas turned to easily lift the small child and placed him on his chest. Samuel instantly snuggled into Cas, his arms tucked up by his face and his legs sprawled out along Cas's stomach.

Cas turned to Dean and was surprised to find another little body between them. He smiled and laughed softly in spite of himself. Dean was just as much of a softie as he was and it warmed his heart.

Their little family was all together and happy. That was all Cas needed.

"Only for tonight." Cas whispered as he drifted, his arms wrapped around Samuel.


	5. Possession Human Cas domestic verse

**A/N: **So this was basically written because I started acting it out in the shower this morning and went "Oh my Godstiel, that's actually not a bad idea." Anyway it's an AU where Cas has become a human and they have the same twins as in the other drabbles. Enjoy!

"Cas?" Dean opened the door to the Winchester-Milton master bedroom. There was silence and Dean's eyebrows furrowed; Cas usually greeted him when he came home.

"Cas!" He said a little louder, his voice reaching the whole house. But there was still no answer. Dean felt his chest tighten slightly as a realization slowly began to dawn on him. But just as he was about to panic there was the sound of giggling from the back yard.

His heart instantly released and he thudded down the stairs quickly, walking to the back door. He opened it, his heart warming as he saw Samuel and Mary Jo playing climbing on Cas as he sat in the grass. He felt his face stretch into a smile, "Hey! What're you doing playing without me?" His voice was playfully stern.

"Daddy!" Mary Jo squealed, clambering off of Cas and running as fast as her little legs could take her. Dean knelt down and scooped her up, laughing wit her.

"Da!" Samuel enthused, tugging at Dean's jeans. Dean reached down and picked up the other twin before walking over to Cas.

Cas was smiling as he stood to kiss Dean.

Dean grinned, "Hey, Cas."

Cas chuckled at the casual greeting, "Hello, Dean."

The twins were starting to fall asleep on the floor of the living room, rubbing their eyes with the back of their hands with their little pink lips stretching into wide "O"s.

"Alright kiddos, time for a nap." Dean grabbed Samuel and Cas grabbed Mary Jo, the pair of them carrying the twins up the stairs to their bedroom.

After a few minutes of arranging, the twins were asleep and Dean and Cas snuck out, closing the door quietly behind them.

Dean sighed; it was always a relief when they fell asleep easily. And now he had Cas all to himself.

He instantly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling Cas's back to his chest. He slowly began to kiss along the other's neck, leaving goosebumps wherever his lips touched. Cas shivered and tilted his head to the side.

"Dean, as much as I love the sentiment, Cas isn't home right now." Dean's lips froze against Cas's neck. Cas whirled, grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the wall.

Dean felt the air rush out of him as he contacted the wall solidly. He fell to the floor, catching his breath and slowly standing back up. Cas was already advancing on him, his face twisted into a sneer. Dean looked to his eyes and his fears were confirmed, they were black as pitch, endless and menacing.

The demon was suddenly right in front of him, raising him off the floor without moving a muscle. Dean's back dragged against the wall as Cas lifted him with his mind. Dean struggled against the stone grip of the demon's mind. He couldn't loosen it and he felt his lungs start to burn with a lack of oxygen.

He was suddenly flying across the room, taking out a lamp and a chair before he slammed into the far wall with his back. He fell onto a side table, knocking it over with a loud crash.

Dean couldn't move for a moment, pain shooting through his body. He tried to keep his consciousness from slipping away as he slowly propped himself up on his elbow. He could feel the sticky warmth of blood as it dripped from his nose and mouth, falling onto his shirt and staining it red.

Dean moved to a kneeling position, slowly pushing off his thighs.

"What's wrong, Dean? It was only a matter of time before we found you."

Dean was standing now, his face cold and vacant, the face of a hunter.

"Get out of Cas you evil son of a bitch."

The demon only chuckled, tilting his head as if he were examining Dean.

"Sorry, I can't do that." The demon flexed Cas's muscles, as if he were adjusting to the new skin. Dean felt anger flash hot through him as he watched this but he swallowed it back. The only thing he could do for Cas right now was to stay calm.

Dean began to plan what he would do. The twins were asleep and hopefully it would stay that way. He would have to get Cas into the kitchen somehow. Even though Dean was no longer hunting frequently he was still as paranoid as ever and he had carved a devil's trap into the bottom of the table, unbeknownst to Cas.

The demon narrowed his eyes, a smirk forming on Cas's lips, "I know what you're planning, Dean-o. Cas isn't as oblivious as you think."

Dean's jaw clenched as he stared down the man he loved who still had the smirk on his face. Dean made a split second decision and ran at Cas, bending over and slamming into the other man's stomach, sending them both flying. They landed with a loud thud on the living room floor, Cas's head cracking against the wood, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry, Cas." Dean said, standing up quickly and running to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for: salt. A big ass bag of it, in case of emergencies was what he had told Cas.

He quickly created a large ring around the unconscious Cas, keeping him confined. He tossed the salt bag to the couch and went back to the kitchen, looking around until he found some spray paint. He was in total hunter mode now as he pushed the carpet aside with his foot, shaking the can.

He swiftly painted the trap on the floor, the design engrained in his mind forever. Cas began to stir, Dean tossed the can to the floor and walked over to the other man. He lifted him easily, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the trap. He placed him inside carefully, not wanting to hurt Cas's body.

Cas's eyes opened slowly, raising his head. He slowly looked up to Dean, the irritating smirk coming back.

"That hurt, Dean. Cas is already bruising." The demon sneered as he stood. Dean's hands clenched into fists at his side as he stared down the demon in front of him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…"

The demon hissed, his eyes going black.

"He's in here you know, crying out your name." The demon taunted, Cas's face disturbingly amused.

Dean steeled himself, ignoring the demon, "Omnis legio, et secta diabolica,  
Ergo draco maledicte et sectio…"

The demon began to laugh, throwing its head back as its body convulsed with the action.

"Even if you get rid of me, they know where you are! We won't rest until we kill everyone that you love."

Dean gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing with fury, "Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra…"

The demon laughed even louder as he began to claw at Cas's chest, ripping through the fabric of his shirt. Dean stopped as the pale skin of Cas's chest was raked into by his nails, creating trails of red.

The demon stopped laughing abruptly, his eyes boring into Dean's, "Castiel wants to say hi." Then Cas was in control again.

"Dean…" He huffed, his teeth clenching against the pain from his chest, "I'm fine. Finish…the exorcism." He was slightly bent over, his head hanging down.

"Cas, I—"

"DO IT!" Cas ordered, his blue eyes flashing as he looked up to Dean.

Dean nodded, "Tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." Dean finished with conviction.

Cas tensed, throwing his head back as the black smoke bellowed out of his mouth. Dean moved instantly, catching Cas before he hit the floor.

"Cas! Cas, dammit, open your eyes." He brushed the dark hair from the other's face anxiously.

Bright blue eyes fluttered open, searching for Dean's face.

"Dean…" Cas said hoarsely. Cas wasn't completely used to his human body yet and being possessed did not help the situation at all and he shook in Dean's arms.

"You're fine, Cas. He's gone." Dean said, his voice still anxious. Cas smiled and nodded.

"I know."

Dean sighed and leaned down to kiss the man in his arms, his relief obvious in their embrace.


	6. Yes, Mr Winchester

"Mr. Milton."

Cas froze mid stride. He had been so close to making it out of the room. He turned, shrugging his backpack further onto his shoulder. His bright blue eyes were wary as they fell on his too-young teacher. The light brown haired man must have been in his early 20's, his body too built for a teacher and his eyes too sharp. And those sharp eyes were looking directly at Cas.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"Hang back for a second; I need to talk to you."

Cas felt his stomach flip. It was no secret that he was hot for teacher, among the students anyway. He had never mentioned it to anyone, tending to keep to himself, but one day a girl in the year above him ripped him a new one when she asked him if he liked him. Apparently all the girls at Elysian Fields Prep had a thing for the new and exceptionally young Mr. Dean Winchester.

"You're falling behind." Mr. Winchester said bluntly.

Cas bit his cheek and nodded, not knowing what to say. He knew he had been falling behind. But he had his reasons. He was an excellent student, but there were extenuating circumstances.

"Your grade has dropped to almost a C, it's so unlike you. Is something wrong?"

Cas was thrown off by the tenderness in his professor's voice. He made eye contact, attempting to read the other man's emotions. But that was a mistake. The man's striking green eyes were looking straight into his and Cas felt like his answer was written on his face.

"I heard that you've been experiencing harassment."

Cas's face turned bright red and his heart was suddenly in his throat. It was true he had been beaten up quite often, but how was he supposed to tell that it was because of him? Because people had found out he wasn't into girls, and because he was another competitor to win over the new teacher's heart?

"Y..yes." He said, averting his gaze. But he knew that Mr. Winchester had seen his face. That would raise some questions.

Mr. Winchester sat behind his desk, his eyes not leaving Cas the whole time. Cas felt the urge to squirm under his gaze. Normally he was a calm and collected 17 year old, but right now, under Mr. Winchester's penetrating stare, he couldn't seem to find his cool.

"Why is that?"

This was the question Cas was dreading and he threaded his fingers together, "Because I'm gay."

The man behind the desk didn't seem surprised necessarily, but his eyebrows did rise as if something had been confirmed.

"I see. And how did they find this out?"

Cas felt his heart begin to race. How would he explain this? Carefully he knew that much.

"They forced it out of me."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, an invitation to elaborate. Cas cleared his throat and looked up to Mr. Winchester carefully, "They found out that I liked someone who is a man."

Mr. Winchester seemed intrigued and he leaned forward over his desk, making Cas's pulse hammer in his head. He shouldn't be this flustered; in fact he wasn't sure he ever had been before. Only this man could make him feel like a pre-pubescent boy with his first crush. He knew he must have looked ridiculous to the other man, but he couldn't stop his heart from pounding or his face from flushing.

"Mr. Winchester,"

"Call me Dean."

Cas swallowed, "Dean, then," the way the name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver up his spine, "I'm sorry about my grades. I'll bring them up, but I have this situation under control."

"That's not what it seems like." Dean said, standing and walking over to his student. Cas stiffened, Dean only inches away from him.

"Really, it's fine…" Cas insisted. There was suddenly a finger under his chin, lifting his face and Dean's lips were on his. It took Cas a moment to realize what was happening, blood hammering in his ears.

He gasped into the kiss as Dean's hands trailed to his ass, grabbing it firmly.

"Mr. Winchester…" Cas's protest was weak as he tried to break away from the kiss. He knew they shouldn't do this, but his body told him otherwise. His black slacks were already straining against his erection.

"Dean." Dean corrected his student as he backed him up to the desk. Cas felt the wood under him and found himself lying down suddenly, Dean kissing along his neck. The student's breath came out in gasps as Dean pulled off his blazer and quickly undid the buttons of his shirt.

The teacher's lips trailed along Cas's torso, his tongue flicking out to taste the pale flesh as he traveled southward. Cas's hands found Dean's hair and twisted in it, holding the teacher close to him. Cas moaned as Dean wrapped his lips around his painfully clothed cock.

Dean quickly undid the slacks, tossing them to the floor, his eyes never leaving his prize. Cas was fully hard, dripping against his stomach and twitching. Dean felt hunger claw at his insides as he took the length of his student in his mouth.

Cas tried to stop himself from bucking into Dean's mouth, his hands still twined in the other's hair. Dean cleaned all of the precum off of Cas before he pulled away, the student falling out of his mouth with a loud _pop_-ing sound.

Cas's body was shivering with need by the time Dean had removed his own clothes and slowly pushed a finger inside of his student. Cas gripped the edge of the desk, the wood serving as an anchor while his teacher slowly finger fucked him.

"Mr. Win…Dean!" Cas corrected himself as Dean added another finger. The feeling of Dean's long, strong fingers inside of him made Cas's cock throb. How long had he fantasized about this? How many times had he gotten himself off, imagining that it was Dean's hands that touched him? And now it was happening and the sensation was overwhelming.

While the student marveled about the fact that this was actually happening, Dean had arranged himself at Cas's entrance.

Without a word he slipped in, causing Cas to cry out, his head tilting back and his fingers clawing at the wood of the desk. Dean slowly began to thrust into his student, causing the desk to rock slightly. A low clunking sound accompanied each thrust as the old desk moved with Dean's hips.

Cas wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, pulling him further into him. He shuddered and groaned as Dean gripped his hips and pulled them towards him roughly.

Dean leaned forward, not breaking his intense rhythm, and kissed Cas roughly. Cas complied instantly, his hands moving from the desk to Dean's muscular back, gripping onto the firm contours eagerly. Every plane of his body was touching his teacher's as he thrust inside him. Dean's hips pulled back and snapped forward with even more force, his pace quickening. The desk squeaked in response and the container of pens clattered to the floor, scattering them across the floor.

But they were too locked in the moment, both beginning to tighten their muscles in response to the heightened pleasure. Cas held Dean to him with all his strength, feeling a warmth blooming from his groin as he came in strips across his own stomach, his mouth open and releasing a cry of ecstasy.

Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas's head, driving into him with full force until he let out a loud moan, spilling himself inside of his student. Both men didn't move for a minute except for the heaving of their chests as they recovered. Cas's eyes were closed, his body shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm. Dean panted, but was quicker to recover than Cas and pulled out slowly.

Cas opened his eyes, looking up at the man he was in love with. He was incredulous that this had just happened and was still trying to wrap his head around it. His face must have been quite amusing because Dean laughed.

"You don't have to look so shocked, y'know."

Cas wasn't sure how to relax his face muscles, so they were stuck the way they were for now.

Dean chuckled in response to his student's unchanged expression, "You weren't the only one walking around with those feelings."

Cas felt a blush color his cheeks but smiled in spite of himself. All those upperclassmen could suck it. Dean was his. He was already wrapped around Dean so he pulled him down, "Good. Now I don't care what they do to me."

"They won't do anything. I'm a teacher after all; they need to respect my authority." Dean grinned and kissed Cas until he was breathless.

"I'm fairly sure that's abusing your power."

"Wrong. It's only enforcing it." Dean winked and Cas laughed, his heart light and happy.

GOOD GOD. I WROTE MR. WINCHESTER LIKE 10 TIMES. I CAN'T EVEN. Omg. New headcanon accepted. I love you, anon.


	7. Sweet Dreams

"Cas, stop being an idiot."

"Dean, there's nothing idiotic about me wanting to walk. I am perfectly able." The angel drolls, his speech slightly slurred. He hasn't slept in what he was guessing was days. It was impossible to tell in the eternal night of Purgatory.

"The hell you are. You're dead on your feet." Dean grumbled, his face irritated.

Cas simply ignored him and focused on where they were walking. They had found it was always better to keep walking in Purgatory. They were harder to track down when they were constantly on the move. The only time they stopped was when they were both so tired they were about to pass out.

Then they took shifts sleeping but Cas hadn't slept in so long. He had been hearing alarming whispers from the beasts that were ever present here. They knew Dean Winchester was here and they all wanted a slice.

Dark circles were obvious under the angel's eyes which seemed glazed over. His feet shuffled slightly as they moved and his actions were sluggish.

Suddenly the angel's foot caught on something and he began to fall forward. Strong hands caught him, hoisting him to his feet.

"Dammit, Cas. Just admit that you're tired."

Cas was about to deny it but he was suddenly no longer touching the ground. Dean had swept his legs out from under him and was now carrying him bridal style.

"You don't need to strain yourself…" Cas protested.

Dean huffed a laugh, "Me? Strain myself? You're the one that hasn't slept in days."

Cas felt his cheeks redden slightly, do Dean knew. He sighed, defeated. They walked in silence for a while, the angel's eyes beginning to close.

The warmth of Dean's chest, the soft yet strong grip of his arms, and the rhythm of his stride lulled Cas. He felt all his will to stay awake slowly vanish. He decided he would be more of a help to Dean if he were fully alert.

He leaned his head against Dean's chest, the sound of his strong heartbeat resonated in the angel's ear. He loved the sound of it. It was so warm, so vital and so strong. Everything about Dean was strong.

Cas was quickly asleep, his breathing growing deeper and his body slowly relaxing. Dean looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. He smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss Cas's forehead. All the lines were gone from his face, making it look young and completely peaceful.

It was so reassuring that Cas had finally fallen asleep. Dean was careful not to jostle the angel as he walked, he wanted him to sleep as long as he needed to.

"Sweet Dreams." He whispered to his angel.

I wrote it as though they are still in Purgatory. It made sense with how my story ended up. Hope you like it, anon~


End file.
